El Comienzo de Todo: La Nostalgia del Pasado
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: Mi primer FanFic que subo aquí, espero que este bien XD. Aquí es donde todo comienza, desde los secretos más oscuros o tiernos del pasado hasta nuestros días...
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estaba yo, un pony unicornio adolescente de aproximadamente 15 años despertando un lunes solo para empezar su rutina de siempre, todavía me acuerdo bien, o tal vez no tanto. Era un pony normal que vivía en una pequeña comunidad, en una de las primeras que se estaban formando, era un lugar un poco aburrido sin mucho que hacer, solo pasearse por las grandes praderas y caminos marcados con las huellas de otros, solo para ver lo mismo de siempre y a su rutina, despertarse y desayunar, después quedarme en mi casa para ayudar a mi madre en los quehaceres mientras mi padre salía a minar piedra para venderlas, nuestra casa no era muy grande, pero era lo mejor, y en la familia solo éramos nosotros 3, así que no necesitábamos mucho dinero, esta parte era la que más me aburría, porque aunque siempre o casi siempre había algo diferente para hacer me sentía prisionero teniendo que obedecer siempre en todo, sin protestar ni saber la razón de hacerlo al saber que me llamaría la atención y castigarían al no entender mi forma de pensar y ver las cosas, aunque no había mucho de que castigar. Luego salía a hacer los mandados de mi madre, comida, agua, etc. Por lo menos en esos momentos podía caminar un poco y despejar mi mente de toda la ira que se me acumulaba a lo largo de la corta mañana, observar el paisaje y lo que lo rodeaba, la naturaleza, animales y demás. Después llegaba a la casa y mi padre ya estaba en ella listo para almorzar, ayudaba a preparar la comida y la mesa, llevar el agua y platos, servirlas, lavar los platos y la mesa. Y por fin en la tarde podía descansar, hacer lo que quisiera, o por lo menos lo que me permitieran, que no era mucho y por eso me sentía un poco aburrido, hacía ejercicio, pensaba, jugaba y experimentaba con las rocas y materiales, hasta que llegaba la noche y lo mismo hasta que me dormía, y a empezar de nuevo, ya estaba muy cansado de eso.

Un día me levanté al escuchar un ruido extraño muy temprano, por eso de las 5 de la madrugada y salí a ver qué era lo que lo había provocado, para mi sorpresa mis padres no se habían levantado. No había nada roto en ninguna parte ni tampoco habían entrado en la casa, así que abrí la puerta y ahí estaban, dos pequeñas potras, unicornios como yo, una de unos 5 años aproximadamente, y la otra, la menor, de unos 2 años, solas, sin nadie que por lo menos pareciera que ahí las dejó. No sabía qué hacer, no les podía decir a mis padres porque no las aceptarían y las dejarían a su suerte, que sería muy probablemente la muerte. Así que en un momento desesperado las tomé y abrasé a las dos y las llevé a su cuarto y las oculté detrás de mi cama al hacer un espacio entre esta y la pared, yo sabía que necesitaban de alguien que las cuidara, pero nadie las aceptaría en ningún lugar, así que decidí quedármelas, una decisión que seguramente cambiaría toda mi vida hasta el final de esta, aunque muy inseguro obviamente, esperando que no me descubrieran. Esa mañana fue normal, solo que al desayunar guardé un poco de comida sin que nadie lo supiese y antes de salir se la ofrecí a la mayor, que era una potra de color blanco y melena de un color muy pálido parecido al rosado, y a la menor le ofrecí una buena parte de la leche que siempre tomaba en las mañanas, ella era de un color azul oscuro con la melena de un color azul más intenso, y les dije que no dejaran que nadie las viese y que se cuidaran, pero sabía que no me comprendían solo que me sentía más seguro de esa manera. Volví muy ansioso por saber que les había ocurrido, sentía miedo, angustia y muchas otras cosas indescriptibles, al entrar ahí estaban, dormidas, y sentí un gran alivio y me recosté a lado de ellas, empecé a pensar, ahora eran mi responsabilidad y aunque sabía que no era una obligación muy en el fondo sabía que ellas podían llenar el vacío que tenía y sentía de tristeza, nostalgia y melancolía, ellas eran mis hijas.

Y así seguí durante los años, les hablada, alimentaba, jugaba y hasta enseñaba muchas cosas, quería ser un buen padre para dos ponis que no tenían la culpa de haberme conocido, quería que se desarrollaran bien con un conocimiento necesario no solo para sobrevivir, si no que para vivir, que sepan diferencias el bien del mal, sus derechos y obligaciones así como las de los demás, entre muchas otras cosas que les seguiría enseñando sobre la magia para que la supieran usar y controlar a la perfección, bueno, nada es perfecto. De vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que me quedaba solo en la casa al salir mis padres (Porque aunque ellos me decían que los acompañara yo me quedaba por razone obvias) les decía que podían jugar y moverse libremente, solo que fueran un poco cuidadosas y que no rompieran nada. Pero casi siempre después de unos cuantos minutos volvían al cuarto y me llamaban, de hecho no les he dicho mi nombre, pero ya no es importante y la verdad ya no recuerdo, porque desde ese momento les dije que me dijeran papá si querían, y eso hicieron y cuando lo hacían me sentía feliz, algo muy especial dentro de mí. Las abrazaba y la acostaba junto a mí afuera de la casa sobre el césped, y me preguntaban sobre todo lo que querían, obviamente no lo sabía todo y lo sigo haciendo. Un día me preguntaron sobre sus nombres, yo no les había puesto ninguno porque la verdad nunca me senté a pensarlo, en otras palabras se me olvidó, me sentía terrible aunque solo duró un instante porque me lo volvieron a preguntar, si, las 2 ya hablaban bien y también podían hacer lo que otros potros de su edad hacían, como comer solos, escribir, leer, comprender, y hasta bañarse solas, me sentía muy orgulloso, tenían 7 años la mayor y la otra 4. Así que me puse a pensar, a la mayor le gustaba el orden, la paz y armonía al igual que la menor, pero a ella le gustaban las praderas, el cielo azul, y sobre todo el sol, el gran y amarrillo sol, me preguntó en ese momento qué era, porque vio cómo lo veía determinados momentos, y le dije que era lo que nos daba vida, una estrella, nuestra estrella, me dijo que le gustaba, así que decidí ponerle Celestia, le dije que eso significaba celeste, como una estrella, brillante. A ella pareció gustarle, y a la menor ya la había visto viendo las estrellas, apreciando la noche y sobre todo la Luna, por eso le dije que ella sería Luna como tal satélite que nos orbitaba, que nos ayudaba a vivir y a controlar y ordenar todo, también pareció gustarle. A la mañana siguiente parecía no amanecer y también parecía que Celestia y Luna no estaban, me alarmé y salí corriendo susurrando sus nombres, estaban afuera discutiendo sobre el turno de cada una, pregunté de qué hablaban, me dijeron -"Papi, estamos discutiendo acerca de a quién le toca subir sus símbolos"- miré y ahí estaban, sus Cutie Marks, a Celestia un sol y a Luna pues obviamente una media Luna, les expliqué qué eran, pero eso no explicaba por qué discutían sobre el sol y la luna, entonces Celestia usó su magia y repentinamente empezó a salir el sol, me quedé boquiabierto, entonces Luna hizo lo mismo y salió la luna, sabía que eran especiales, y desde ese momento lo confirmé, le dije a Luna que dejara que su hermana subiera el sol y que era tiempo del amanecer, que sería turno de cada una cada 12 horas y que las empezaran a contar desde ese momento, por supuesto yo empecé la cuenta las primeras veces hasta que ellas y yo nos acostumbramos. Aparte de eso, todo seguía normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Cumplí mis 21 años y mis padres decidieron que me podía ir de la casa, y eso hice, sabía que era lo mejor para mí, y yo también lo sabía, sobre todo para mis hijas. Terminamos mudándonos en una colina muy empinada, en donde se podía apreciar todo el lugar, desde las praderas hasta el mar infinito. Ahí Celestia y Luna podía salir y pasearse por donde quisieran, ya tenía 11 y 9 años, ya podían cuidarse solas como para que yo pudiera salir a buscar comida y rocas, como mi padre. Seguimos la rutina, yo no sabía hacer otra cosa, pero a diferencia de mí a ellas les gustaba, parecía que los disfrutaban, tal vez por estar con su padre, quien sabe. Pasaron más y más años, crecí, crecieron, así como mi amor hacia ellas, pero ya me estaba poniendo un poco viejo con mis 45 años, y ellas con 35 y 32 años, exactamente 30 años conmigo. Ya eran todas unas adultas, grandes, mucho más que yo, aunque seguían jugando conmigo y tratándome como cuando era unas potras, Celestia se interesaba por el orden y por aprender lo más que se pudiera, era muy curiosa y llena de sabiduría, y Luna era más aventurera y bromista, despreocupada en mucho aspectos, pero seguía siendo muy atenta. Salíamos a ver el horizonte, convivíamos, aunque ellas salían a explorar el mundo muchas horas, y a veces hasta días enteros, yo no les iba a impedir la libertad que ellas se habían ganado y la que mis padres tampoco me habían quitado, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero me sirvió. Eran los buenos tiempos. Entonces llegué ese día muy cansado, y pude ver a lo lejos mucho humo negro, sabía que era un incendio y esperaba que Celestia y Luna no estuvieran ahí. Se estaba quemando cerca de la colina, en el bosque, y el fuego ya casi alcanzaba esta, así que corrí y logré pasar entre las llamas, llegué a la casa y traté de llamar a las 2, pero el fuego la alcanzó, salí de la casa rápidamente, el humo era muy denso, recuerdo que me caí y un palo me pegó muy duro en la pierna derecha. Aparecieron Celestia y Luna, me sacaron de ahí y me decían mientras lloraban que no me muriera y que iban a salvarme, yo sabía que era cierto, si no hubiese sido por el árbol que empezó a caerse justo encima de Celestia y del que no se había percatado. La empujé fuera de su alcance y me traté de arrastrar, pero fue inútil, me cayó todo su peso sobre mi espalda, rompiéndomela, ellas rápidamente con su magia me quitaron el árbol y me llevaron a la villa más cercana. Ahí buscaron una casa y ayuda, le acostaron y pusieron medicina, en ese tiempo eran solo unas hierbas pero ellas habían aprendido a usar su magia para curar. Les dije -"Me han dado una grandiosa vida, han llenado el vacío que tenía, jugando, conviviendo, hablando conmigo, no sé qué sería de mí si ese día no hubiera abierto la puerta, son todo para mí, mis hijas y lo más preciado que nunca tendré, las amo"-. Ellas empezaron a llorar y me dijeron que no muriera, que ellas arreglarían todo, -"Un día más cuerpo, solo eso, un día más"- dije y me quedé dormido. -"Celestia que vamos a hacer, él es todo para nosotras, no podemos dejar que se vaya"-, -"Solo hay una cosa que hacer, vamos a utilizar toda nuestra magia y energía para curarlo"-. Así que mientras él dormía empezaron a decir y hacer el hechizo que ellas estaban inventando, con sus sentimientos al máximo lo tiraron y apareció una luz blanca fluorescente, y hasta le salieron alas, se habrán sorprendido mucho que unos segundo después a ellas también les salieron unas, y habían leído qué significaba esto, ser una alicornio, poner orden y cómo hacerlo. Lloraron porque al día siguiente su padre no se despertó, buscaron una nueva tierra en donde empezar de nuevo, la encontraron y fundaron Equestria, y pasaron los años, hicieron el castillo de Canterlot, vivieron todas sus aventuras siempre recordando a su padre y viviéndolas en su honor, guardaron su cuerpo que parecía en trance dentro del palacio, por si acaso. Y volvieron a pasar los años.

Estoy en la oscuridad ahora, no sé cómo llegué aquí, solo espero que no hubiera sido al decepcionar a mis hijas, Celestia y Luna, espero que estén bien, recuerdo todo, desde el día en que las encontré, o tal vez ellas vinieron a mí, sus sonrisas, cumpleaños, juegos, voces, figuras, sus seres, todo, absolutamente todo. Ahora me pongo a pensar si viví mi vida como en realidad quería, si sentí lo que quería e hice lo que quería, espero que sí, ahora que ya no tengo el control aunque en realidad nunca lo tuve, ni siquiera sobre mí mismo. Ahora que lo pienso sé que nada pudo o pudiera haber sido mejor, ellas lo son todo para mí y siempre lo serán y nada hará cambiar eso, ni siquiera la muerte. Sólo espero poder encontrar mi camino en esta oscuridad eterna, en donde no hay nada más que yo y mis pensamientos extraños, a veces pienso que todo ha sido un sueño y estoy atrapado en él, o que en realidad no existo, y dejo de pensar, tanto hacer eso me podría destruir a mí mismo, o lo que queda de mí. Tengo la esperanza de que ellas, mis hijas, no estén sufriendo por mí, que vivan felices y de manera placentera, porque es por eso que las salvé encima de mí, ellas son listas y las he criado para enfrentar el mundo, espero que estén bien, sin mí.

Apareció una luz muy brillante y él empezó a caminar hacia ella, se despertó y estaba muy confundido al estar en una habitación muy grande y a su vez vacía, y sobre todo por ver que tenía alas, empujó bruscamente la puerta y ahí estaban, Celestia y Luna hablando con una extraña alicornio morada, y se sorprendió al ver que también ellas también tenían alas, pero eso no le importó, corrió y las abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Ellas sorprendidas y llorando lo recibieron y su sentimiento fue mutuo. Ahora podían estar juntos de nuevo, como una verdadera familia, una completa, aunque tenían mucho que explicar tenían mucho tiempo para hacerlo, sus aventuras no habían terminado, de hecho, estaban a punto de comenzar de verdad, pero por mientras, por lo menos ese capítulo de su vida ya estaba completado y ya podían vivir en paz, sabiendo que estaban juntos de nuevo y que nada podría separarlos esta vez, por fin estaban felices de verdad.


End file.
